d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serrgil Quickfoot, Legendary Silver Half Dragon Poison Dusk Lizardfolk Monk20/Rogue19
ECL 50 player character in the Immortal Ages in Shadow PbP campaign at ENWorld. Feats listed in order of aquisition. Serrgil Quickfoot ECL 50 CR ?? Male Legendary Half-Silver Dragon Poison Dusk Lizardfolk Monk 20/Rogue 19 Lawful Neutral Small Dragon Init: +15; Senses: Listen +52, Spot +52; Lowlight vision Languages: All living AC 71 (+15 armor, +10 deflect, +11 dex, +1 Size, +19 nat, +14 monk, +1 Dodge), touch 36, flat-footed 59 Hit Dice: 20d8+19d6+624 (796 HP); DR 10/magic, 15/Adamantine Resist: Cold/Fire/Sonic/Acid/Electricity 50, Natural Disease/Poison +20; SR: 32 Saves Fort +45 Ref +42 Will +39 Speed: 210 ft. (42 squares) Attacks Melee: Unarmed Flurry +51/+51/+51/+51/+46/+41/+36 (4d8+20/19-20/x8) Special Attacks: Quivering Palm (DC 25 death attack), Crippling Strike, Opportunist Base Attack +29; Grapple +38 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Breath Weapon: Cone of cold 6d8 (DC 20) Abilities Str 41 (+15) Dex 33 (+11) Con 43 (+16) Int 19 (+4) Wis 30 (+10) Cha 19 (+4) Special Qualities Regrow Limbs Permanently Hasted Hold Breath Poison Use Trap Sense +6 Feats General Feats: Improved Initiative, Multiattack, Weapon Focus (Unarmed Strike), Stunning Fist, Combat Reflexes, Lightning Reflexes, Prone Attack, Improved Disarm, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (Unarmed), Endurance Epic Feats: Overwhelming Critical, Keen Strike, Vorpal Strike, Sneak Attack of Opportunity, Lingering Damage, Dire Charge,Penetrate DR (Cold Iron) Skills Balance (Dex) 79*- 42ranks +4race +11ability +20boots +2synergy Bluff (Cha) 46- 42ranks +4ability Climb (Str) 43*- 8ranks +15ability +20boots Disable Device (Int) 25- 21ranks +4ability Diplomacy (cha) 6 - 0ranks +4ability +2synergy Disguise (cha) 6 - 0ranks +4ability +2synergy Hide (Dex) 58*- 42ranks +5rranks +4size +11ability Intimidate (cha) 6 - 0ranks +4ability +2synergy Jump (Str) 46- 5ranks +4race +15ability +20boots +2synergy Listen (Wis) 52- 42ranks +10ability Move Silently (Dex) 53*- 42ranks +11ability Spot (Wis) 52- 42ranks +10ability Swim (Str) 19- 0ranks +4race +15ability Tumble (Dex) 75*- 42ranks +11ability +20boots +2synergy * = Skill Mastery Possessions *Boots Of Swiftness (256,000gp, 1lbs.) *Rod of Invulnerability (600000gp, 1lbs.) - +5 nat armor, +5 res save, dr 15/adamantine, immunity to Crit, SR32 *Ring of Universal Elemental Immunity and Sustenance (2,000,000gp+3,250gp, -lbs.) *Ring of Epic Protection +10 (2,000,000gp, -lb.) *Epic Bracers of Armor +15 (2,250,000, 1lb.) *All +5 tomes (137,500gp per, -lb) *+5 Cold Iron Ghost Touch Sai (74302gp 1lb) *+5 Alchemical Silver Ghost Touch Sai (72321gp 1lb) *Ring Gates (40,000gp 1lb) *Amulet of Mighty Fists +5 (150,000gp -lb) *Belt of Many Pockets (11,000gp 1lb) *Masterwork Thief's Tools (100gp, 2lb) *Masterwork Artisan Tools (55gp, 5lb) *Deck of Many Things (Priceless, 1 lb) *273716 in gems and coin *Total weight carried -- 6lbs. (Light load -- 1836lbs., medium -- 3672lbs., heavy -- 5520lbs.) Spell book Class Spells Prepared: (Spell save DC 20 + spell level) :0th - 4, Cure Minor Wounds- Detect Magic - Create Water - Purify Food and Drink :1st - 5(2+3), Remove Fear - Divine Favor - Magic Weapon - Cure Light Wounds - Shield of Faith :2nd - 4(1+3), Bull's Strength - Spiritual Weapon - Silence - Bear's Endurance History :Appearance: 3'5" 352lb Green Scales with Silver sheen and lining. Background: Serrgil was the only one of his clutch to hatch. as he grew within his tribe, he was easly the most powerfull warrior, but unlike his pears, he had little to no skill at actualy tracking and hunting food. As the years when on, Serregil's differences became more noticable to himself. His scales took on a silvery outline and sheen, he begain breathing a cone of devistating cold, and he bagain to grow stronger and heavyer. Playing to his strengths, Serrgil took to the warriors role Serrgil quickly advanced up the warrior ranks within his tribe. Soon he was the lead fighter of his tribe, proving his valor against not only other lizardfolk but the beast's of the jungle that he lived in. When fighting among the lizardfolk tribes broke out, he was on the frount line, desimating the opposing tribes. In a relitvly short time, Serrgil's tribe was the dominate tribe in the area. During the Time of fighting, Serrgil found a forgoten temple. After the end of the fighting, serrgil spent several years searching for where exactly he stumbled upon it. Inside the temple Serrgil found many religeous items, but due to his lack of knowledge he had no idea of what he had found untill he found a chamber that seemed untouched by time. In the chamber he found a deck of cards placed upon the pedestle. Approching the pesestle, Serrgil could feel the power comming fomr the deck. reaching a talon out to take a card from the deck, he was thrown violently back. As he Recovered his senses he saw before him his first human. Taking the creature as an enemy, he quickly sprang to his feet and went to attack the creature. "SIT" she said and he could feel the bonds of magic upon him, anchoring him to where he stood. "Who are you" Serrgil hissed at the Mage. "My name is of no importance, what are you doing in my temple, in my sacret chamber" she flashed back in anger. quickly realising that he was out classed, Serrgil lowered his head "Forgive me, great one. i am Serrgil of the Redstike. I ment no tresspass, as your temple has been abandoned." the Mage looked upon him again, and he again felt the tendrills of magic upon him. "Very well, young one, if you can past a test of mine, you may be of use to me. Come forward and draw a card if you dare" the mage spoke an incantation and Serrgil felt the chains of magic around him evaporate."Very well mage, i will draw a card from your deck." He said approching the deck. Drawing the card he looked upon it. "A man in robes? what is this?"Serrgil said with a sneer at the mage. "Oh dear. Thats the card of Death. you best prepare yourself, as you will so be accosted by a truly evil spirit." As the mage spoke a single specter begain forming between the mage and serrgil. after a devastating battle, serrgil won."Congragulations, champion" the mage said after all was said and done "You shall do a task for me and in return you shall gain great power, how does that sound to you?." "Very well mage, but i must know, what is your name?" asked Serrgil as he recovered. "Ah, my job is that you restore this temple and allow me to grant you your sir name, Quickfoot. you shall have no troble Perswading your tribe and the surounding tribes to follow you if you wish, as well. as for my name, you may call me Wee Jas" with that, the mage dissapeared. Still clueless on exactly who the mage was, he had none the less agreed to do as the mage wished. travling back to his tribe, he was surprised at his reception. Upon his arrival, he found that the tribal chief had died, and having no heir of his own, had named him Chief. even more to his surprise he found ambassitors from the remaing tribes in the area, there to offer a full alliance in fear that they would wage a even more devistating war on their tribe. Spending the next several decades, Serrgil built a true empire around the temple of Wee Jas, and during the time he learned that Wee Jas was a true god. Armed with this knowledge, and the knowledge that his empire and temple were safe, Serrgil went looking for more answers, and is assumed to be doing that even to this day. Category:Immortal Ages in Shadow Campaign Category:Epic Category:Mid-Epic Category:Immortal's Handbook